ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ramuh Prime
Testimonials Waking the Beast *''Insert testimonials here'' Trial by Lightning *Fairly easy solo as 70RDM/35DNC. Keep up all buffs and conserve tp for healing. Fought him on watersday and his spells were hitting me kinda hard until I swapped boxer's mantle for lamia mantle +1 (magic defense bonus +4). He didn't use thunderspark until the very end, but easily removed it with healing waltz outside of the bcnm. His shock spikes only stunned me once. Probably soloable as early as 68RDM/34DNC and maybe duoable by 2x 65RDM/32DNC if thunderspark's paralyze effect doesn't cause them to fail the fight. --Kimya5 19:55, June 8, 2011 (UTC) *Can be soloed by a 75RDM/37BLU keeping all buffs up, very easy fight. *Can Be soloed by a 75RDM/37NIN. Keep barthunder, utsusemi, stoneskin & enspell up. *Can be soloed by a 75RDM/37BLM Tarutaru. *Can be soloed by a skilled 75DNC/NIN using Fan Dance and Utsusemi. Took 15 Minutes. *Can be soloed by a skilled 75DRG/WHM on Thundersday, keeping Barthundra up and avoiding Judgment Bolt by using Superjump. *Can be soloed by a skilled 75bst/37nin using 2 jug pets(CourierCarrie is not a good choice for Ramuh, I used AmigoSabotender) and 4 pet food Zeta's. *Can be half-heartedly soloed by a 75SAM/37DNC. With capped, merited evasion and, using evasion gear. Keeping Drain Samba II and Third Eye up. *Can Be Soloed by a skilled 75SMN/37WHM Darksin - Remora *Soloable by a 75pld/rdm, fairly straight-forward and easy --Sidi 08:29, 31 December 2008 (UTC) *Just did this fight with my boyfriend. I went 70RDM/35NIN and he went 61RDM/30NIN. Very straight forward fight. Easily duoable. We went on Earthsday. Good luck! :) --User:Kmomo *DUOed DNC75/NIN37 and RDM65/WHM32. Took around 16 minutes. Easy fight although i couldn't stick paralyze on RDM. Astral Flow did 356 Through Stoneskin and about the same on the DNC. Easy fight just keep Barthundra up and haste on the DNC. On Lightday *Solo'd by SMN74/WHM36 (underlevelled sub too) on Earthday, was really intense, I screwed up half way through and Ramuh kept running after me, had to 2hr near end as he was taking 300+ dmg, Thunderstorm took 9 dmg off Carbuncle, and Titan's Stoneskin swallowed all of Judgement Bolt. Epic fight --Taruzard 11:06, 25 May 2009 (UTC) *Soloed by RDM69/BLU33, on Lightningday. Took a taco with me. I imagine it'd be a bit easier with capped skills. *Soloed on MNK/NIN in half evesion set ( boxer, af+1 feet, Ethereal Earring, SH ) used Chakra once ( 2nd was up but was no point for use again ). Used Chi on start for 1k dmg but that was just for fun. Fight took 10:42min 3min was boosting. I had byakko + Kirin pole + spinel earring for switch for 2hr, Bolt did 206 dmg with that. I won with 1500hp left. - AtoreisRamuh *Soloed by 75WHM/37NIN the fight took 27-minutes. items used: Pamamas. Gear: Kinkobo-Sword Strap-Bibiki Seashell-Walahra Turban-Chivalrous Chain-Bushinomimi-Harvest Earring-Goliard Saio-Blessed Mitts-Rajas Ring-Ecphoria Ring-Rainbow Cape-Life Belt-Blessed Trousers-Blessed Pumps. Keep SS, barthundra, auspice+afflatus misey, and haste up. keep Ramuh slowed. use pamamas. flash will NOT work(or is heavily resisted) if health drops very low, and SS is off, try to quickly use afflatus solace >> cureV (time it well!) in a pinch. then switch back to afflatus misery. overall, i had semi-weak gear. a brutal earring would've helped much more. i used spirit taker for mp, and because it seemed to do the same amount of damage as the other ws's. also, i had refresh from a field manual. ramuh missed me alot, and i didnt have any evasion gear, i may have just been lucky. *Soloed by NIN75/DNC35 on Earthday, was a pretty easy fight never dropped below 1k hp and his 2 hr barely did 150dmg. I mostly wore haste gear no eva gear. Took 11min 3sec Andrewpaul-Sylph *Soloed by Pld/Rdm, always keep stoneskin, phalanx, and barthunder up. No food or medicines used. *Soloed by Sam/dnc, failed as solo pld/rdm. Went in with Field manual buffs(they dont wear off when you enter battlefield), a taco, and 3 yag drinks. I failed with pld/rdm because I couldn't deal enough damage with pld/rdm to kill Ramuh in time. I didn't have Joyuse nor did I have attonement. I came back with sam/dnc and it was so much easier than pld/rdm because Ramuh missed me 8/10 times. Just remember to save TP for healing yourself when he is about 50%. *Soloed by a SMN71/SCH35. Started off with Titan, assault from a distance, and then Stone IV after the first hit. Kited up and down with Carby while letting MP and sublimation charge, fired off Sublimation whenever it was full. Regen was a big help from the occasional Thunderspark hit and the Sublimation drain. Switched back to Titan for another Stone IV whenever I had the MP. Carby ate Judgment Bolt somewhere along the way, I was out of range to even see it. Fired off Astral Flow at the end because I was getting bored and knocked off the last bit of his health with one Earthen Fury. Took a long time! *Easy duo (dualboxing) with 85 BST and 77 RDM. Pet did all the damage and came out with 75% health. Ayrlie 21:52, October 20, 2010 (UTC) *Easy solo as 90 SMN/WHM. But in one of my runs through the fight, Ramuh's Judgement Bolt did 1.8k damage to me while I had barthunder up and killed me; it did 185 damage to Carbuncle. It was not Lightningday. I've taken hits from other Avatar's astral flows, but they've always hit me for less than 800 damage. SquallLeonE 15:07, May 1, 2011 (UTC) *Very easy solo as 96SMN/WHM; took only a little over 6 minutes. Fought mainly using Titan and Geocrush, siphoned an elemental when needed. Kept stoneskin/protect/shell/barthundra up, made for a very easy fight. Make sure you keep your distance from Ramuh; Judgement Bolt has a n incredibly large range. * VERY EASY 99RDM/49NIN.. Composure, Refresh, Barthunder, Enthunder, protect, shell, haste, Stoneskin,Temper and Utsusemi always up. Took 7:38 solo. Was so easy I fought on Lightsday also and even got up and went to washroom in middle of fight. Rarely even touched me. Stoneskin stayed up whole time so not even 1 HP was lost entire fight.